The History of Berastadean.
The history of The Eastern Kingdoms: Berastadean, Parraldean, Bosthego and their rulers circa 32 BT onwards. * 32 BT: Zilarra Errege, Eric, The Silver King is born. * 0 AT: The land to the east is given to Eric, who names it Berastadean. * 5 AT: Zilarra orders the construction of the greatest city man has ever seen. He intends to see it built by the end of his life and works his people extremely hard. * 13 AT: Urrea Errege, Eric, The Golden King is born. * 23 AT: Zilarra grows older and worries he will not see his beautiful city finished. He begins to go insane. * 30 AT: Nozko Errege, Eric, The Platinum King is born. * 32 AT: Zilarra has established terrifying control of his subjects, they begin to be indoctrinated to live specific ways of life from childhood. Some rebel, and are quickly crushed. The land in the north of his kingdom has been drained of resources for his grand city, so people there are particularly hostile. * 45 AT: Eric’s city is built. His son, Urrea delivers him the news but on his way to see his creation, he dies. Urrea is said to have switched violently between fits of rage and episodes of endless sobbing for weeks without sleep. Raising of Nozko passes to an Elven monk after Urrea nearly kills him. * 46 AT: Urrea orders kingdom-wide mourning at his father’s death and continues his father’s work, establishing an obedient but prosperous society. * 50 AT: Those out of the range of Urrea’s propaganda begin doubting their leader. Rebellions spring up, particularly in the north, their brutal treatment provokes further obedience from some but instils hatred in others, who fight yet more viciously. * 68 AT: Urrea is assassinated. The noble who represented the northern cities is implicated. He is publicly tortured and paraded across the whole kingdom before finally being killed. Many people cheer this ceremony on. Others clench their fists but hold their tongues, for fear of losing them. * 69 AT: Urrea’s son Nozko proves to be far more tolerable than his father. Apart from that of his father's assassin, his punishments greatly decrease in brutality and frequency. * 70 AT: Nozko is considered far fairer by the people in the north because he attempts to give back some of the resources used up by creating the citadel. He even states plans for a city of similar grandeur to the north. * 75 AT: Nozko’s conflicting nature creates mixed feelings in the north. Many are still wary of his heritage. But as his popularity grows, both rebellions and assassination attempts decrease in number greatly. The land prospers in peace. But still in authoritarian rule. * 101 AT: Marmol Errege, Eric, The Marble King is born. * The child is beautiful and many adore him. The people in the north hope he takes after his father. * 120 AT: Nozko dies in his bed. The whole kingdom mourns. Marmol is heartbroken but was prepared for this. He makes a speech that brings a tear to the entire nation and promises only further prosperity. * 126 AT: Marmol announces a revolutionary military technology that his tinkerers and wizards have begun to work on. In the capital fields, he publicly displays himself firing a prototype. During the test, something goes horribly wrong and the contraption explodes. Marmol is blinded in one eye and his life appears to be on the line. * 127 AT: Marmol recovers and immediately orders an entire third of his army dedicated to the new technology. Then seconds later, for the inventor to be given the same treatment as his grandfather's assassin. Public torture and execution. The northern cities shudder and pray to every god for it not to be so. * 128 AT: Marmol begins a reign of utter terror. He declares himself a God and demands worship of himself and his ancestors. Many in the south were already doing so, but the North is far more stubborn. They refuse to reject their old gods. * 129 AT: Marmol marches into the north and begins ransacking every temple he comes across. The northerners hide all that they can but little escapes Marmol’s wrath. * 136 AT: Executions, tortures, and imprisonments of the northern people are a regular occurrence and a great divide grows between the two halves of the country. Some, seeking their old Gods, even attempt the perilous journey off of the western shore, to the bitter cold of Baso Hotza. * 160 AT: Goblins and monsterfolk begin appearing the north, having tunnelled their way through the earth. The people fight them and keep them contained within their caves and forests most of the time, where they don’t seem to mind staying. * 161 AT: Marmol decides the north has one problem too many and begins, secretly, to erect a great wall, dividing the two areas. The north provides him with nothing but problems anymore and like a gangrenous limb, they shall be cut off. * 162 AT: With his brainwashed workers throwing themselves at this wall, it is completed quickly. The north discovers it too late and collectively realises they have been left to their doom. But, some argue, at least they are free. They rename their land Bosthego. The south rename to Parraldean. * 165 AT: Though Bosthego tries repeatedly to make it to the west, Parraldean controls the vein sea with an iron fist. * 188 AT: Marmol is rarely seen. He is still strong in every image seen of him, proud and standing tall. But the truth is horrible. Locked away in his castle, this rotting old man turns to even the darkest of magic for a way to keep living.